


When Love Becomes Friendship

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles is appalled when he witnesses an intimate moment between his girlfriend Adele and Daphne's boyfriend Rodney. But it's what happens next that makes his whole world spin on its axis. (Episode: "Mixed Doubles")





	When Love Becomes Friendship

Niles sighed, thinking of the beautiful blonde. Finally he'd found someone who seemed to care about him. And he cared about her-deeply in fact. Dare he hope that she was 'the one'? He was new to the dating scene but he and Adelle had been getting along so well that he couldn't help but have hope in his heart that things would work out between them. And so he was surprised when his brother, who at first seemed to be so supportive about his new relationship with Adelle was now changing his opinion.

"But let's just say that I'm wrong." Frasier was saying.

"But-but you're not wrong." Niles reassured him. "Adelle is a wonderful, affectionate woman. She's clearly drawn to a man of my type."

"Niles-."

"Just thinking about her has lifted my spirits. So… thank you, Frasier."

"Um, Niles… look-."

"I know what you're going to say, and you don't-."

"No, I mean look… over there."

Niles followed Frasier's gaze to the familiar corner table where, to his horror, his worst nightmare seemed to have come true-or one of them anyway. Anger filled him and he was absolutely appalled at the sight.

"I don't believe it! The betrayal! NOBODY treats Daphne like that!"

He was out of the chair and on his feet in seconds, ignoring his brother's warning not to engage in a physical fight with Rodney; whatever that meant. It was true that Niles wasn't a big man and would easily be crushed, even by someone who was, by all intensive definitions, remarkably similar in build. But now he simply didn't care. He'd fight for Daphne, even if he went down for good.

As calmly as possible, he walked up to the table, glaring at the happy couple. "Hello, Adelle."

Immediately Adelle and Rodney, who were engaged in a passionate kiss, drew back from one another, both of them blurting out some flimsy excuse as to why they were in such a compromising position.

"I-I can explain-It's not what it looks like." Rodney said.

"I was going to call you, Niles." Adelle stammered. "You see… Rodney and I- I'm sorry."

"Spare me, Adelle." Niles snapped. "I'm not sorry, not at all. I'm only sorry for Daphne. This will crush her. Can't you see that?"

"I was going to tell her tonight over drinks this evening at Granville's." Rodney explained.

Niles eyes widened. "Over drinks? Are you serious?"

"Well, yes, I-."

"You can't just break up with an angel like Daphne in a bar. You'll break her heart into pieces and I simply won't have it! Let me explain it to her. I'll let her down gently. And maybe, just maybe she'll understand. But it will be better coming from a friend."

"Tell me what?"

At the oh- so -familiar sweet English voice, Niles gasped. Just as he feared, when he looked up he found himself staring at his angel. "Daphne…"

"What were you going to tell me, Dr. Crane? I was just about to call Rodney to tell him-."

She froze as her eyes moved to the happy couple. "Oh…"

"Daphne-."

"I see… Well, I guess I don't need to call you now, do I?"

"Daphne, I can explain. I'm sorry…"

"I-I need to go." She stammered. "I-goodbye."

Niles saw her eyes fill with tears and he shot Adelle and Rodney an angry glare mere seconds before he saw Daphne run out of the café.

His heart was racing as he ran after her, but he didn't have to run far. He found her sitting at a table under a green and red umbrella that displayed the Café Nervosa logo.

She was crying into her hands and he didn't hesitate before going to her. His hand was in his pocket, reaching for his handkerchief. "Here…"

She looked up, her face displaying unimaginable sadness, and smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I'm sorry for running out like that. I just-."

"Daphne you have every right to be upset. I can't believe the nerve of that guy, showing up here… with her-."

"I'm sorry too, Dr. Crane. I know how much you cared about her."

"I don't know what I ever saw in her."

"I don't know what I ever saw in Rodney ether, to be honest."

His heart did a somersault in his chest. "Really?"

"He's selfish, conceited, and stuffy and his clothes always have to be perfect, his hair just so…"

Niles ran his hand through his own hair, clearly uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. "Um, Daphne…"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I don't know why I'm so upset. I just…"

He sat down beside her and put his hand on her back. "I think I know."

She looked up tearfully. "Y-you do?"

"You're still upset over Joe, aren't you?"

She began to cry again. "I can't help it. I loved him so much and I thought that he loved me. What's wrong with me, Dr. Crane? Why can't some man love me?"

Niles couldn't believe his ears. This was his chance; the chance he'd been waiting for since the moment he laid eyes on her. "I…"

"What?"

"I love you, Daphne. I do."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I love you too. You're such a good friend."

Once again his heart fell. "Right… A friend."

"You are my friend, Dr. Crane. And don't forget that. Right now I think that's what I need more than anything. A friend. Someone who will listen to me. Your friendship means more to me than you'll ever know."

His mood brightened instantly. "Well, thank you Daphne. I appreciate that."  
Her hand reached for his and he shivered at the touch. "And I appreciate you, Dr. Crane."

His mind was racing. If he couldn't tell her he loved her; tell her what was deep in his heart, "Um… Daphne… Would you like to get a cup of coffee? With me?"

She glanced at the entrance to Nervosa and then at him. "Oh… I really don't think…"

"Oh… right… No, I meant…um… somewhere else. I wouldn't dream of…"

"I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable, Dr. Crane."

Suddenly he felt as though he could fly. His angel, the woman he loved above all others, the woman who was hurting so deeply, had put his feelings before his. She would never know what that meant to him.

"I know of a great place just a few blocks from here. They have great cappuccinos, or so I've heard. Perhaps even better than Nervosa."

"Well then, I can't pass that up, can I?" Daphne said, rising to her feet. "Shall we?"

He offered her his arm and together they started down the sidewalk, neither of them daring to glance at the happy couple in the window of Nervosa. But when they reached the next block, Daphne paused and smiled at him. And his heart began to thunder in his chest.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all."

Before he could question her further, her lips were on his for the softest, most wonderful kiss he could have ever imagined. It wasn't a romantic kiss, not in the sense that most people think of kisses. But it was the most beautiful moment he'd ever experienced.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're the best friend I've ever had and I'll cherish you for as long as I live."

He swallowed hard, trying to quell the tears that threatened to rise to the surface. "I feel the same about you, Daphne."

And as they walked arm and arm toward the café, he no longer cared about Adelle or the fact that Daphne had fallen in love with a man who was so similar to him.

She cared about him and even if it was only in friendship, his heart was filled with love. Perhaps one day he found find the courage to tell her how he felt. But at that moment, he was happier than he'd ever thought possible.

THE END


End file.
